Avatar: The Last Prototype
by merceralex117
Summary: The last Prototype has died on Earth. But He is Given a second chance at life in a new world! Now we follow Raiko through his new life in the world of Avatar the Last Airbender. His presence there will change the world. but will it be for good or ill? [RATING MAY CHANGE LATER ON!]


**Prologue**

Jason Creed Lived one Helluva life. At sixteen, he was infected with the Blacklight Virus that made him the ultimate weapon. He saved New York Zero from utter annihilation and killed the monster responsible for murdering everyone he held dear who went by the name of Alex Mercer. He then left the city of his birth and wandered for many years. Never resting but finding some sort of peace as he helped those in need.

But 10 years after he left NYZ and went into hiding, The US military finally found him.

It wasn't pretty.

the fight took seven months non stop, and they lost more men than they could count, they managed to shoot him with their newest weapon; hoping that it would finally kill him and make sure that none of what happened in NYZ could be traced back to them.

Jason stood panting in the middle of a field. Covered in the blood of his fallen enemies, and glaring at the rest of the still living ones. Just daring them to try and attack him some more. The blood was so much, that it turned the ground he stood on to mud. He stood wearing what he wore in the NYZ. Standing at 5'11" with dark brown hair and a light tan. His eyes were almost silver in color and so intense that they looked as if they could see through your very soul! He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, with a white sleeveless hoodie and a small cross underneath, a pair of white digital camo-pants, and black combat boots. A general By the name of Callahan finally broke into the circle with a smug smile on his face. "Well, well, well! the great and lethal Subject Hades! You look a little tired." he crowed out in a mocking voice. Jason just smirked back. "Oh look. Its general Faggot with his merry butt-fuck pirates. I'm surprised you'd step into my kill box." he retorted back smirking as he saw that he struck a nerve and his face contorted into one of anger. But the general quickly schooled his features. "I'm here right now with an offer." he continued. "You make me an Evolved like you, and give me another sample to take with me, and I'll let you go with no fuss or questions asked." he said and the Prototype scowled. "And if I refuse?" He growled.

General Callahan smiled evilly. "Then you get to be the first target of our new Rail gun, and then that small village that you stayed in will be annihilated along with all of its inhabitants considering as they have been harboring a Fugitive from US Justice." he cackled evilly and so did his men. Jason's eyes turned blood red with fury and his arms shifted into whip fists and launched them at the Douchebag only for his attack to just suddenly bounce off midway. "What the fuck?" he growled. Callahan just laughed. "Did you REALLY think that I would come anywhere near you without a new set of precautionary equipment?" he mocked him again as he opened his shirt and saw what looked like a very high tech vest strapped to his chest. "When this thing is on, it can stop all matter from getting within a 3 meter radius of it's user!" He Crowed even more. Jason was absolutely sick of his life on this world. And it was then that he remembered his little project that he had made as a failsafe to make sure that NO ONE would ever get the virus from him and also be the one thing that could kill him.

The Prototype shifted his arms back and then a Shit eating grin just spread over his face. One that was so sadistic and ready to kill this pathetic excuse of a man and make sure that his atoms were even destroyed that he would gladly kill himself in the process. "What about anti-matter?" he said. Callahan blinked. "W-what?" The BLACKLIGHT carrier just smiled. "I'm never going to give you this virus. In fact, I'm going to kill you all and make sure that there isn't anything left of you, me, or the other half of this fucking valley!" he said as he willed the Biomass in his chest to part. showing a device that the military had only been at the theoretical stage for; an anti-matter bomb! They were still in the middle of developing it, but they knew that it was more destructive than any weapon that they had.

Jason kneeled. "Pray to whatever God you believe in. For we will be meeting them very soon." he said with a voice that was borderline madness. He was just so sick of how everyone only thought of him as a monster and a weapon. He was more than that, he was still human.

He activated the bomb. the timer showed only 10 seconds. And he started to pray.

10...

"Our father, Who art in Heaven"

9... the men and soldiers started screaming and trying futilely to escape the blast radius.

"Hallowed be thy name,"

8... Callahan sprinted to his tank and aimed the mounted rail-gun at him ready to shoot. But out of nowhere, lightning struck the device and destroyed it. As if God himself was helping to make sure that this conflict

"Thy kingdom come,

7...

Thy will be done, on earth as it in Heaven

6...

Give us this day our daily bread

5... they tried to shoot him, but they all missed.

And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us

4...

And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.

3... the very earth trembled in anticipation

For Thine is the kingdom, the power,

2...

And glory for ever and ever"

1... and now everyone screamed as they saw this and Jason just smiled, feeling truly at peace as he finished the prayer with a smile.

"Amen"

the device let out a long beep, and then it detonated. the shockwave as so intense that it was felt from 50 miles away. The device created an enormous black sphere that expanded out 4 miles and as quick as it expanded, it was gone. leaving nothing more than an enormous smoking crater

* * *

><p>Jason woke up in a vast white room with a window looking out over a large lake and a forest. Yet he didn't feel afraid, paranoid or even angry. Wherever he was, he felt at peace, and safe for the first time in a long time. And another thing, was that he no longer heard the voices of all of those he killed in his head he quickly stood and realized he was wearing a type of toga that fit him perfectly, as he walked over to the window.. "Welcome, my son." he heard a warm and grandfatherly voice come from behind him.<p>

He turned around and saw an old man standing by the wall. for some reason though, he felt familiar and safe to be around, but also made him fear him as well. "Who are you?" he asked curiously. The man smiled again, and sat down on a chair that wasn't there before. "I am God." he said simply. He blinked. and then it hit him. This truly was the All Mighty One! He Looked at him and all of his pain came out as he started to shake trying to hold back the tears that have always threatened to come out. "God, why am I here in Your glorious kingdom, instead of Hell for all that I have done?" he asked as he closed his eyes to try and stop himself from crying.

Suddenly, he felt himself wrapped up in a hug that just made him feel like everything would be ok. Yet he still managed to stop himself from crying. "It will be okay. Let it out." He heard Him murmur. And with that, 10 years worth of pent up pain, suffering, and loneliness burst forth and he cried for everything he was worth. His knees buckled out from under him.

He stayed like this for a very long time, and God just held him and just rocked him back and forth. Patiently waiting for him to calm down. It took a while, but after a half hour of crying, he finally calmed down, and He let him go and stood up. "You are not going into the Inferno because what happened was not your fault. You were one of those that would have become an icon and a hero. But those who try such horrible experiments on innocents have earned a very special place in the inferno where they will suffer!" He said with anger dripping from him. And since it was God himself, he almost felt sorry for them. But then he remembered what they did and then he lost any sympathy for them.

But God's anger only lasted for a few seconds, and then he was back to being kind once again. "Now I know about your life on earth, so I am going to give you a second chance at life." He said. "But only if you want it." He continued looking at him seriously. "Will this world accept me for what I am?" Jason asked quietly.

God was thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled. "Given time, Yes they will Accept you." He said. "Also, you can go on one condition if you are going with your powers." he said seriously, and looked at him sternly. Jason looked at Him in surprise. "What?" he asked in some confusion. "You don't try and pull a Mercer, and or try to kill everyone." he said in a deadpan voice. The Blacklight carrier looked at Him in surprise, and then started to laugh.

It really had been so long since he laughed that hard. and God then joined in and they both laughed for a long time. Finally they both managed to get a hold of themselves. "You really don't have to worry about that." Jason said with a big smile. "I'm going to use my power to protect those close to me!" He said with a smile before I partially dropped. "Man! That seriously sounded like Naruto!"

God laughed at his antics. "Now so you know, you will be born into this world. The spirits that rule that world will give you a good home." He said and then His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! I almost forgot! You have some visitors." He said with a knowing grin that made Jason's heart skip a beat. "HI sweetie." a warm voice said. He slowly, turned around and saw his family. His mother, as radiant as ever and looked absolutely content, His father, who was always gruff but warm, chuckled and gave his usual 2 finger salute, and finally, his little sister, who was only 6 when she died tackle hugged him and held him tight. Again he broke down crying tears of pure joy. "M-mom, Dad, Sammy. I am so sorry." he said as a little guilt leaked through. By now, his entire family was hugging him as he just stood there and hugged them. Never wanting to let them go again. "It's good to see you again kiddo, but what happened to us wasn't your fault." his father said quietly. "We never blamed you for what happened." his mother said softly. "You deserve a second chance to live on, and have earned it a thousand times over." she continued.

"And besides! When your time comes again, You'll have twice as many family members waiting for you!" Samantha chirped. He blinked and then turned to God. "Wait, what about Sam? Won't she get a new chance at life too?" he asked, hoping that she would be able to go with him.

God smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, but she won't be going with you to the world you are going." he said in a sad voice. "Only one can go to each new world." He continued. "But she will have a new chance at life. Ironically in the world you call the Naruto world." his eyes widened in shock and then in mock jealousy. "LUCKY!" he said grabbing his sister and tickling her; making her laugh until she got the hiccups. but then he turned serious. "You need to be careful in that life!" he said. "The dangers there are more numerous than I care to think about." He then pulled her out to arms length. "Be good or I'll come over to that world even of its for only 3 minutes, I'll kick your little butt!" Her response was to playfully stick out her tongue. Everyone chuckled at this. "Don't worry about her. She will also have your abilities and no she won't be able to cause another NYZ by accident or on purpose. But if you must, you will be able to make others like you if you wish. Along with some extra abilities." He finished. A twinkle in His eyes.

Jason smiled. "I promise I won't let you down!" He said happily. Excited that he could possibly have a better life in this world and make a real difference. So he finished his goodbyes. Knowing that it wasn't really goodbye since he knew he would return here one day and then he would be happy forever.

He turned to God. "Ok, I'm ready!" He said. God smiled. "Good luck my child. And remember that I and your family will be watching over you. Oh and also, when you are old enough to walk and talk, I'll give you your iPhone and laptop back with perfect Internet, and an infinite battery charge and they will be indestructible." And with that, there was a flash of light, and then blackness. But he could also hear and somewhat feel. Jason guessed that he was in the womb. As disturbing as that was, he remembered that God said that he would literally start from the beginning. So he guessed that he was a fetus that had just gained some sort of consciousness. 'Well, this might take a while.' He thought slightly annoyed.

And so it went. Nine long months passed as his new body grew, and he could feel the virus protecting both him and helping his new mother with her health which had been deteriorating due to some disease that ran in every fifth generation. 'Not anymore!' He thought happily as he rewrote that little piece of DNA.

But soon it was time to leave his fleshy prison, and meet his new family!** (A/N:I will not describe the birthing. You already know how it works and I really don't feel like quoting Click)** a few hours and one umbilical cord cut later, he now is nestled in his new mothers arms. She was a beautiful, with warm golden eyes, black hair and a face like an angel! Though she was still in a little pain, you could feel the fierceness of her gaze. And then his new Father stepped into view. He had black hair, with emerald eyes that held both wisdom and kindness. He was also very fit. "Hi there little guy. I'm your new daddy." He said softly and his voice filled past the brim with happiness.

He made what little noises he could since he wouldn't talk till he was at least a year old. "Chow, love what should we name our child? She asked. You could hear the exhaustion in her voice but also the pride that she gave birth to a strong son. But then he remembered the movie trilogy _The Hangover_, and Leslie Chow popped into his head screaming 'I LOVE COCAINE!' And he just started laughing. This brought on a curious look from his new family. "What's he laughing at Kara?" His father asked.

"I don't know Chow. Maybe we said something funny?" His mother asked as he burst into another fit of giggles. 30 seconds later, Jason managed to calm down. Then his mother seemed to come to a realization, and started laughing herself. Chow looked confused. "What's so funny?" He asked. "He is laughing at your name. Agni only knows why." She chortled but for some reason she whispered the last part so that only her husband and son could hear. That seemed to make him smile goofily. "Chow" he said, and Jason started laughing again. His father knelt down anime tears running down his face. "YES!" He whooped. "I can make him laugh!" As his father danced around happily, Jason was suddenly picked up. "Chow, I-I think you need to see this." She suddenly said nervously. Jason immediately knew what she was staring at now. She saw the strange pulsating mark on his back that also went down his arms if you looked hard enough. (It's the prototype 2 mark on his back)

He felt his mother gently run her hand over the pulsating mark. And to be honest, it felt good. He giggled and yawned in contentment. "Well, this is definitely a first for me. But hey! The love of my life is actually from the Fire Nation, so I don't really care if our child is different. It just means he's special!" He said with some of his wisdom that managed to come through every once in a while. Kara smiled at her husband. "I knew that there was a reason I married you." She said chuckled. "So what should we name him again?" She asked him.

His father put on a thinking pose. "Hmmm. How about... Raiko?" He asked. Kara smiled.

The newly name Raiko gurgled happily. He now had a new family and what will hopefully be a bright new future ahead. Little did he know, that in a few years, things were going to get VERY complicated...

**A/N: hope you like this story! Though this one like Project CERBERUS will be sporadic I their updates. As for my story, A Possible Assassin, I will have it out before the beginning of the new year. Have a wonderful day, and God Bless!**

**-MA117**


End file.
